Jacob, I Have Loved
by Lizzaphor
Summary: Jacob committed sucide when Nessie ran off with Nahul. Charlie, Renee, and Phil randomly died. No one at La Push has died in the past 20 years. Bella hears Jacob talking, she thinks she misses him. Is this all irrelivent? Is Jacob back? Title from a book!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, um, I've had this idea for, like, a month. I want to see how you think of this idea first. So enjoy! ******

**Bella's pov**

I was thinking about all the horrible things that has happened in the past few years as I was lying on Edward's lap. Jacob dying, Rennesmee eloping with Nahul, Charlie, Renee, and Phil dying mysteriously…

The whole reason this happened was Nessie and I. I was so terrified when Nessie left and forgot about us. Sigh, I miss her. Still no Jacob, Charlie, Renee, and Phil! Oddly enough, no one from La Push has died.

It all started when Nessie chose Nahul over Jacob…

**A/N What do you think? Yay, Nay? Well, I promise to write more, even if it stinks. ******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Second chapter, woot**! **I'll be on vacation for the next few days, so I'll try to write while I'm there. Enjoy.**

**Bella's pov**

Jacob became really depressed when Nessie turned him down. He couldn't help but me more depressed then when _I_ turned him down. I mean, come on! He imprinted on her! She probably was one of the most spoiled things on the face of the Earth! I hate to say it, but it's true.

When Jacob heard that Renessmee was pregnant, he became even more depressed. Sadly, he was emo. Everyone was concerned. Billy tried to bring him to a therapist, he went to rehab, anything you think could help. Insane asylums didn't even work. Sigh. I suppose I should start from the beginning.

After Nessie was around 10, she was finally full grown. Edward and I decided she was finally old enough to start a life with Jacob.

"Jacob?!" she said, "I don't _want _to spend the rest of my everlasting life with _Jacob_! I don't _want_ to spend my life with _Jacob_! No, _Nahul_!" she yelled.

"But you and Jacob are meant-to-be. He imprinted on you. Nahul didn't imprint on you." I said.

"Are sure sweetie? I mean, people make mistakes all the time. Are you sure this isn't one of those mistakes?" Edward said. He finally gets used to Jacob, but then Nessie chooses Nahul.

"The only big mistake was loving Jacob; he's more like a big brother. Sorry daddy and mommy." Nessie said.

We agreed, worried about Jake.

Jake didn't know what had happened. So, I went to La Push alone, against Edward's wishes. Jake was there, getting ready to see Nessie and visit with his favorite vampires. Oh, the irony. Sigh.

"Hey, Bells," Jake said, smiling.

"Hey, Jake. Listen, we need to talk. I think you should sit down. This is bad news. I sadly don't have good news." I said.

Ameiditly, he frowned. He led me into his house. I grabbed his hand as we sat on the sofa.

"Jake, now that Nessie is 10 she is fully grown and an adult. She gets to decide on who she wants to spend the rest of her everlasting life, eternal life, or whatever with. She loves you, as a brother. She loves Nahul as a mate. She wants to stay friends and really loves you. She doesn't want you to do anything drastic… Jake! Knock it off!" I yelled. He was turning into a wolf. Shoot.

"Jake, remember all your friends. Not working, huh? Ice cream; do not forget how much you love ice cream." I tried to calm him down. The ice cream thing works every time.

He was human again and sobbing. He took one look at me and yelled," pointy objects, I _need_ pointy objects!"

Shoot, Jake went emo. I sighed and said goodbye, he could hear me, and he was just running around the house looking for knives, saws, scissors, sewing needles, and excreta. Anything pointy at the moment would help.

I ran off to my house singing _Penholder _by _Flyleaf,_ the song fit Jake so well.

Edward was waiting outside. He ran toward me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Bella. I was so scared. Is he okay? I have bad news. Renessmee eloped with Nahul. I love you." Edward said.

"Oh my God! She did what?! You know what, I hate to say this, but that girl is a slut! I really hate to say that about my daughter, but really! Who gets married at 10? Come on." I started to dry sob. No proper goodbye. Next time I hear from her, she's going to be the mother of 3-4 kids. She'll be married for a year.

We were all sad for a while. We forgot all about Jacob. Emmett reminded us of him.

"Hey guys. Let's look on the bright side, Jakers is probably off worse then we are." Emmett said.

"Jakers?" Esme said.

"Oh, yah. You know, I gave Jake that name because it sounds like a name a dog would have. Woof, woof!" Emmett said.

"He's probably an emotional wreck by now!" Jasper yelled. Of course, he would care about emotions.

"I wish I could see him or something. Stupid werewolf defenses are stupid." Alice said.

"The poor, poor creature. I say we pay him a visit." Carlisle said. You know, I always pictured him with a pipe or something British.

"I could care less," Rosalie said. She was filing her nails on the sofa.

"You should care, Rose! He's like family!" Edward insisted.

"I think Edward and I should see him," I said. My Jacob. Oh, God, what have I done?

Edward and I ran to La Push.

Billy opened the door for us. We walked up to Jacob's room.

"Hey, Jake. How are you doing?" I said, as quiet and calm as I could.

"I hate life, Bella and Edward. Billy has brought me to therapists, rehab, you name it! No one could help, though. I just want to die. Kill me, bite me. I love you, though." Billy came in then and told us Jake needed a talk to.

We left, scared, but, hey, we left.

The next time I visited Jake, no one was home, with Edward close behind me.

I walked into his room and knocked. The door was slightly ajar, so I opened it the rest of the way. I dry sobbed at the sight. Jake was covered in fresh blood and knives; guns, vials of empty poison, and vampire venom. Vampire venom? Where would he get that? Did he break into our house one day while we were visiting Nahul and Nessie? The last few times he was over? Anyway, that didn't matter; all that had mattered was that my Jacob was dead. Committed suicide, dead and gone. Deceased. Dearly departed.

Edward held me against my body as we both dry sobbed. I pulled away and went over to a white piece of paper. It talked about how he hated life and wanted to die. How he loves us and will miss us. He regretted taking him away from us so quickly, but left.

We held a funeral, and buried him in the La Push/ Forks cemetery. It was right on the border line, and right of the highway.

We had a memorial made in his honor, and a whole section of the cemetery was his. It is now called the Jacob Black Cemetery.



(16 years later)

As I thought about this depressing history, I thought about all the things I could have done to help.

Edward and I were alone when we heard a shriek.

"Don't forget about me Bella! I want revenge on Nessie! I'm not done or over!" a mysterious voice yelled.

It was suddenly very cold.

**A/N Walla! Was the good? Bad? Emo Jakers bad? Another chapter will be coming your way! Woot, cliffy!**


	3. chapter 3

**A/N Okey- dokey, I'm back! This is dedicated to pearberry14, who took me seriously when I jokingly flamed her. We are both jokingly flaming each other. pearberry, this chapter is for you!**

**Edward's pov**

I had Bella's head in my lap and I was stroking her beautiful, long, mahogany hair, and I could tell that she was thinking deeply about something by the set of her luscious lips. Also, I couldn't hear her thoughts; if she's being playful and concentrates hard enough, I can hear her. I can't hear her right now.

All of a sudden, there was a giant crash downstairs. Bella was alert a few seconds before. Bella and I ran downstairs. One of Esme's favorite glass tables was on the floor, broken. All so, some picture frames were destroyed. Oh, that sucks, I thought. The pictures were fine, all but one of Nessie. Weird.

Bella looked wicked alert, and kept looking around.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked.

"Edward," she looked up at me, "You heard him, right?"

"Who did you hear?" I asked.

"Jacob," she said and she sobbed into my chest.

I comforted her, and it was unusually cold. I could even feel it, and I'm sure Bella could, too, by the way she was shaking.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay," I said.

"He… wants… to… get… revenge… on… Nessie!" she said.

"No, he won't."

"You didn't hear him!"

I just kept rubbing her back. She must be really freaked out. Then, I smelt _him._ Jacob. Then, I heard him.

"I must be really scaring poor Bella. Edward isn't scared. Now I'm thinking, he probably will hear me. Damn, oh well. Hey, Eddie-boy. How's it going? I'm not going to hurt anyone but Nessie. Maybe her kids, and probably Nahul. Okay? Bye…" He thought.

"No!" I yelled at him and pulled Bella closer to me.

"What?" Bella asked me.

"Jacob is going to kill Nahul, Nessie, and their kids." I said.

Before Bella could say anything, there was another random crash coming from somewhere upstairs…

**A/N Hit or miss? Nay or yay? Did you like it?**


	4. Chapter 4 D

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to my "mommy." If she reads this, only if she reads this! **

**Bella's pov**

Edward was listening to someone's thoughts, I could tell. His eyes were darting around the room, Jacob was probably thinking.

It became freezing cold.

"No!" Edward shouted.

"What?" I said.

"Jacob wants to kill Nessie, Nahul, and their kids," he said.

Before I could react, there was a crash somewhere upstairs.

Edward picked me up, and he ran and smelled. I could smell Jacob like he was alive and hugging me.

The crash was in Nessie's old room when we moved back into the house. Everything was broken, pictures, the dresser, the bookshelf, the bed that Jacob and Nessie made love on, it was all broken.

On the floor was blood, wolf blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm back, no I'm not dead, and I'm so sorry, I was grounded, writers block, random ice storm… Merry Christmas! Well, I own nothing, how terrible. This chapter is dedicated to all reviewers and everyone. On with the story!**

**BPOV**

All over the floor, was wolf blood.

It didn't make me hungry, just a little sick to my stomach.

What I saw next made me fall, but Edward caught me.

In the corner, a giant wolf with blood matted in its beautiful, shaggy, rust colored fur. One I was open, showing a dark brown, almost black eye. All over it was cuts and bullet holes. Poor thing.

I remembered who that was, Jacob, my Jacob. I choked back a tearless sob.

"So, I hope you like what you see. Don't worry; I won't hurt you, just Renesmee. Bella, you two can always adopt, or take care of the kids. Nahul is so incapable. Or Edward, you can always have sex with a human; it will be half yours. It wouldn't be yours Bella, but oh, well." Jacob said.

He was standing opposite from the wolf form of himself. He was cut up, and blood was tangled in his beautiful hair. In his temple, there was a bullet hole. He was smiling me least favorite bitter sweet smile. If you've ever seen a corpse, then you know hoe disgusting and terrible he looked.

"Oh, Jacob. How are you here?!" I said.

"It's another wolf thing. My wolf body has to suffer it the imprint goes wrong. Even if I die. Then, however old I am, I come back those amount of years to get revenge on the killer of my imprint, or the object of my imprint. When I get my revenge, I become normal and finally get the peace I deserve." He said.

"Jacob, couldn't you do anything to stop this?" Edward said, finally speaking up.

"No," Jake replied softly.

"I could never kill you, or Bella, so again, no need to fear for your lives." Jake said.

"How about Nahul," I softly suggested.

"Possibly, I didn't think of that!" he exclaimed.

"Good, I never liked Nahul, I feel slightly better," I said. I remember how he watched me when we survived the attack from the Volturi. The day Irina died.

"Bella, I'm wicked sorry about Phil, Renee, and Charlie. I was trying to kill Nessie when she was over there. They got in the way!" Jake said.

"You know, you were the last person to die from your tribe, how does that work?" Edward mused.

I was upset because I just learned the killer of my parents. I never thought it would be my best friend. I should have asked that question.

"I've been protecting them from any form of harm. It's another wolf thing, it happens when you're a dead chief. The magic, or force, was really strong in me. Or even, an Alpha, or Beta," he smiled at my made up term. I smiled, too.

"So, how have things been going over here sense I've been dead?" Jake asked.

So Edward and I told him everything that's happened. He laughed really hard when Nessie sobbed for days when he died. She must have loved him sometime. Jake must have really missed us, too. Poor, Jake, he couldn't move on after he died, he just stayed under the ground, uncomfortable. He needed revenge. On my baby. She might not live; hopefully he'll kill Nahul instead. If not, well, I'll be damned.

So, how can I sit here, calmly talking to my parents' murderer, and possibly my daughter's or son-in-law's? Oh, that's right, I still love him! I'm so screwed. I chuckled without humor to myself.

The next thing I knew, I was in Edward's arms. Jacob was laughing to himself, and Edward was chuckling quietly in disapproval.

"What," I said drowsily.

"Hee, hee, let me explain, Bella. You see, werewolves can also get special powers. Well, you looked exhausted, so I made you fall asleep. I can make anybody fall asleep. I gave Edward a little nap, it's nice, huh?" Jake explained, obviously proud of himself.

"Damn, that was wicked helpful, thank you!" Edward said.

Jake and Edward laughed.

"I knew you would like that, you're welcome." he said.

"Hey, maybe while you're at it, you could make us human?" I said.

"Uh, no, sorry, that's Sam, but shh, you don't know that!" Jake said.

Thankfully, Jake went outside to get some fresh air and clean himself up a bit.

He was acting more _alive._

"Bella, how strange was that?" Edward said, turning towards me on the loveseat.

"Wow, um, I really don't know. How could we talk to a murderer of people so close that we loved so much calmly?" He said.

We held each other's hands and traced patterns onto our hands, liked we used to, before Jake left.

"Love, I don't know," Edward said.

I was about to answer, or turn the quick peck on my lips into something more, but Jacob walked in before I could do or say anything.

God, he looked different! For better or worse, I don't know.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey, this chapter is dedicated to Emmett is my baby, who so far is the only reviewer to the last chapter. I've got writer's block just a teensy bit. Also, I've got two more performances for the musical I'm in, some homework and bla bla bla, and I need better excuses for the fact that I won't be able update in at least 3 days. I own nothing! Woot! **

**BPOV **

He looked more human, but his wounds were more prominent.

"Hey, Bells, I washed in the river! Now, how do I look?" Jacob said.

"I, uh, uh, I really don't know." I stammered.

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Jake asked, slightly angrily. As he said this, Edward pulled me behind him, and poised as if he was getting ready for a fight.

"Well, Jacob, let me help. You come back from the dead looking like hell, and, sorry, that killed your looks. Also, you come back intent on revenge, and that made you look really bitter, like Sam, and this revenge was on someone you loved more than life!" Edward said, still protecting me.

"Also, your hair is messy," I added, as if it helped.

"Bella, don't push him," Edward said, so low that it was only meant for me to hear.

I nodded nonchalantly, so Jake could think I had some random techno song stuck in my head or something, and I was just nodding to the beat.

"Jacob," Edward cleared his throat, "why did you kill Charlie, Renee, and Phil?"

"They were in my way when I tried to kill Nessie," he said.

"I notice you still call her Nessie, why is that?" I said.

He was about to respond when I heard a loud wolf cry.

"Well, that must be my cue to leave," Jake said, and he ran off.

"Damn, we need to find a way to permanently get rid of him," Edward said," he is always a pest when we are finally slightly happy, but, sigh, you love him still, don't you?" Edward said.

"I love him like a brother now, but, instead of talking of all this depressing serious stuff, why don't we do something a little more constructive of our time?" I said.

He knew what I meant, and I started slowly unbuttoning his shirt, and he kissed me deeply and passionately.

**A/N And, scene! What will happen next? Will I ever change the pov? Are Bella and Edward discussing politics? Well, the first person to review to this chapter that's way too short will get the next chapter or the one after that dedicated to them. Was this short chapter a hit or miss?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This is dedicated Lily024, who seems very dedicated to this story, and even me (this is okay, because I know her on the outside world we all live in.) Thank you very much for your very generous review. This is also dedicated to ILoveBenCheney, who favorited me, and is taking the I am Angela thing also very seriously, (I decided she was Angela) so thank you. Good news, I changed the pov this time and it's a longer chapter! Again I own nothing, except maybe ILoveBenCheney.**

**RePOV**

Nahul called me to wake up, like he always does on Sunday mornings. I thought he was calling me, but that was probably just my conscience. Or maybe it was my subconscious warning me that was the last time I would hear his wonderful voice.

I didn't know that, though. So I got up for my children's' and my husband's well being. So I got up, and looking down at my skimpy lingerie, I should put on something a little more. With four kids in five years of marriage, and still wearing lingerie, might make me a slut. Especially sense I'm only twenty-two. I smiled.

This morning I have breakfast duty' Nahul and I switch on and off with making food for the kids. Thank God I inherited my mother's cooking skills!

I grabbed one of my nightgowns and threw it on and headed out to my kids' rooms.

All of the beds were empty, and Nahul and the kids were nowhere to be seen. All over the beds was blood and the sheets were tossled. I expected Nahul and the kids to jump out and yell, "Surprise!" but nothing happened. I went over and grabbed my son, Erick's stuffed dog he named Turtle and held it close. I cried, and I grabbed my son Evan's teddy bear he had named Tally and sobbed. I walked down to my daughters' rooms, Carol and Elizabeth.

I heard a desperate little cry, and sprinted towards the sound of life. I checked all over the first bed, which was Elizabeth's. She wasn't there. It must be Carol, I thought. I looked under the bed, which was her favorite place to hide.

"Mommy, Unca Jay did it!" she sobbed.

Instantly at that moment, I knew. Somehow Jacob had come back from the dead and he wanted revenge on me. Crap. He killed Nahul, Evan, Erick, and Elizabeth. Carol hid, or had pity her. He isolated me, and he probably killed my aunts, uncles, grandparents, and my mom and dad. Like he killed my other grandparents. I would be alone, and then he would kill me. For some reason only Carol had been salvaged. We sobbed for hours, and then I got up and went to call my parents.

"Hello?" My mother's frantic voice called.

"Mom, is everyone okay? Mom, I'm coming home. Nahul, Elizabeth, Evan, and Erick were murdered last night. I'll be there soon, I love you." I managed to choke out.

"He came," was all my mother could say before I hung up on her.

"Carol, pack one back pack, we are going to gramah's and grampa's house." I called out to her.

I packed Nahul's favorite wrist watch, some clothes, money, Turtle, Tally, and Elizabeth's duck, Zedonk. I grabbed my car keys, got dressed and grabbed Carol.

"Come on honey, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes," she mumbled.

And with that, we ran to my parents' house in Forks. I lived in Oregon, so it wasn't very duck, Zedonk. I grabbed my car keys, got dressed and grabbed Carol.

"Come on honey, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes," she mumbled.

And with that, we ran to my parents' house in Forks. I lived in Oregon, so it wasn't very away.

"Mommy, Unca Jake took them all away from here. He told me that I didn't look like you or Daddy, so he saved me. He killed them all in front of me." she said, and she showed me everything; she had my gift copied into her exactly.

We both cried as I ran, and, finally we got to my parents' house.

I knew one thing; I need to see my Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, and my mom and dad. Their gifts would help so much.

Anyone in my fabulous vampire family would do, though.

We ran through familiar clearings, restaurants, that my parents took me to, and family. We supposedly moved before I was even born, people knew that much. The only people who knew our huge secret was my grandfather, Charlie, who was killed right before my eyes, like my cousin, Irina, when I was barely even six months old.

Carol and I got to the familiar house that now would be a sanctuary. It helped when I was little, sometimes school wasn't good, or life wasn't fair. Life never was fair. I went to school for about three months for a grade each, then I got too big. It sucked. I moved from school to school, in about five years, I was through my education.

It smelled like parents, and a smell I couldn't quite place.

"Carol! Renesmee!" my mom greeted, looking only eighteen in her frozen body.

"I'm so sorry," my dad said, frozen in his forever seventeen body.

Carol and I still sobbed; we were never good with death.

My parents looked concerned as they lead us into the house.

I couldn't make it up the stairs, so my dad carried me into my aunt and uncles' room. It was Emmett and Rosalie's, I could tell by the length of the bed and the vanity mirror. My mom out Carol down gently next to me, and my dad took our bags. I looked at my daughter, and she was beautiful. Wither her red hair that must have been like my great grandmother's with its natural messiness like my dad's, her compassionate, kind, green eyes. She looked more like my mom and dad then me or Nahul, she had a very straight nose, wide cheek bones, dimples, small, white, pearly teeth, she was pale, and she had a natural blush like my mom. She was only three, but she had the fullest lips!

"I love you," I said to her and my mom and dad.

They all responded, but I was halfway asleep when Carol said, "I love you, too, mommy, and Unca Jay." I was startled.

The last thing I heard that night was my mom say, "is there anything we can do?"

"Not that I know of, love." he responded back.

**A/N Hit or miss? It took me like an hour to type this because I was watching the Titanic, it's so sad! I'm still watching it, and I need to get ready because I have like, an hour and a half to get ready for the 2****nd**** performance for Beauty and the Beast. Well, review! Anyone who reviews gets a cookie when I get one.**


	8. Author's Note!

**A/N Sorry, guys, this isn't a chapter to those who care! I have **_**really **_**bad writers block and I will ask my creative writing teacher what I should do next with this. Please review, I hate doing that, and, well, I just would like at **_**least **_**15 reviews before my next chapter! With the who writer's block issue, well, if you don't want me to continue the story, just review and tell me! Again, I don't enjoy begging for reviews, but is me writing **_**really**_** that bad? Well, I hope that if you actually read this whole chapter, you get a cookie. I only have four faithful peoples, pearberry14, Emmett is my baby, Lily024, and ILoveBenCheney. Well, thank you guys, and I would also like to thank Tennie-chan, who reviewed twice. ILoveBenCheney favorited me. Well, this is more then I would ever expect coming onto . Now, please read and review! Love, maximumtwilightfan17! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I realized how badly I suck. I am so sorry. **

**EPOV**

There were some surprising events today. Especially when three of my grandchildren and son- in law died.

I should be upset and it makes me a terrible person that I'm not really, but I guess I just didn't know them well enough.

We saw them twice. After they were born and on Christmas when Renesmee and Nahul thought that they should come to our house for Christmas. Only once. She was so busy with her and Nahul and the children and so caught up in it she never realized how we were important in their lives'. And because of that, I only saw the children twice.

Carol is different and I sense that. She looks nothing like Nahul. But Renesmee was too faithful to cheat, and I never heard of a rape. But just because I see no resemblance doesn't mean anything.

Bella is distraught though. She's dry sobbing and I should go comfort her. I mean, they were family. I should be upset but I'm not. I just wish there was something I could do for them like revenge their deaths'…

**QPOV**

The oddest sensation has been running through my veins and the rest of the packs' veins. It's as if someone is back. We all miss Jake, which could be it, but even since his death we still feel like he's still around.

I've been living a good life with Claire. I'm very happy with her. Emily and Sam had a great wedding and have the most adorable daughter! Kim and Embry are pretty happy, same as Rachel and Paul. Billy's just depressed though. He lost his wife and his only son. That's gotta mess a man up. It doesn't help that he's always feeling so incapable.

I just wish Jake was around. Claire's off with some friends today on a girls' night out or day out or whatever so I'm just sitting at the beach, missing her.

The waves are her favorite thing about the beach. She loves how one moment they could be big, one moment they could be small. Or her favorite thing about waves is when a big wave overtakes a little wave. Which I don't understand why she loves it but whatever floats her boat.

I think about calling for Embry or someone, when all of a sudden, a wolf howls in the distance. I race towards the woods, thankful for the fact I'm only wearing shorts. Once I get to the woods, a kick off the shorts and change. Changing is one of the most miraculous things imaginable. Except Claire. One moment you're human, the next you're something totally different. You can run really fast, or break down a tree just by rubbing against it a little too hard. You could kill in the blink of an eye.

I race towards the clearing when the pack is meeting. A low and excited buzz ran through my head from the packs' thoughts. I decided to ignore it till I get there. All wolves are there, and there is an extra one.

**Embry, man, what's going on? Who's that extra wolf?**

_You'll never believe it, brother! It's Jake!_

**Jake?**

_**Yeah, man, how's it going? Haven't heard from you in a while. **_

**Well, yeah, 'cause you're dead. **

_Ah, Quil? That's a sensitive topic, I wouldn't go- _

_**Whatever man, he deserves to know why I'm here.**_

I got to the clearing and sat down in the moon shape all the wolves are sitting in. Jacob shouted in my mind; a message for all.

_**Listen up all of you! I've come back from the dead for a reason. I am going to get revenge on my imprint. I already killed Nahul and three of her kids. Now, the Cullens are going to try to protect her and Carol. As much as I hate it, we are going to have to fight them. I won't be able to rest in peace until this is done. Now, tonight at midnight, the Cullens will be gone. All of them except Nessie and Carol. We will first set the house on fire. **_

_**Hopefully, this'll shake them up. When the Cullens are being nomadic and off guard, we will attack. Hopefully kill them all. Except Edward, Bella, and Carol. Nessie'll be the last to go. Any questions?**_

We all sat in silence, taking it all in. Jake is defiantly different though. Losing the love of his life and dying really must change a person. He looks fine; he probably looked like hell right when he came back though. Probably scared the crap out of someone. Wait, he wants her daughter Carol to live?

**Jake, you want Carol to live? Wouldn't you hate her because she's like, Nahul's daughter?**

_**She's not Nahul's daughter. She's mine. **_

Jacob! How is she your daughter when you are dead?

_**Well, Sam, I came back earlier than a few days ago. I was restless for a year in my grave. I rose from the dead and became a solid like person. I decided to pay Nessie a visit. She was scared of me, and well, pledged her love to me and apologized. We made love that night. She found out that she was pregnant. She kept the secret from Nahul for a month and found out that somehow, she became pregnant with triplets while she was pregnant with Carol. She told Nahul all four were his and he was happy. Nessie became afraid of me and told me to do away and that I had no business being alive and that I could not see my daughter. So, I'm a dad, guys!**_

**Oh.**

We again let that sink in. Jake was a dad. He's been alive for a while. And we can't do anything about it because he is the Alpha. And we always will have to obey the Alpha.

_**You up to it?**_

And when he asked that we all agreed. Can't say no to the unbending force of the will of the Alpha.

We planned and we planned on the death of people we all care for. Except the two that got us into all this mess and Jake's only child, Carol. It became dusk and we left.

**BPOV (a few hours before)**

The rest of the family came back from their trip. They have been traveling for a while and are slightly thirsty, so all of us are going hunting.

I'm sad about the death of Nahul and the kids I guess, but I've only seen them twice. Renesmee and I got in a fight when I told her she was too young for kids and marrying. She disagreed and said I knew nothing. That got me a stony silence that lasted what felt like a life time.

Edward and I broke the news to the rest of the family, and everyone, (especially Esme,) was upset about it. I told them the state that Renesmee and Carol where in and that it was best to leave them alone. So I told Renesmee that we were hunting and she nodded her head and went back to sleep.

We went across the river and hunted very close to home.

I saw a move meant in the brush and crouched down. A deer came out, stupid sniffing the air. It saw me and ran.

I sprinted after it, and once I got close enough, I leaped on it. I bit into her jugular and drank deeply. It tasted alright but there are better things to drink.

I hope Renesmee and Carol are alright.

**RePOV (I know I keep changing the point of views but I have to to get the flow of the story going)**

I can't believe myself. I let this happen. And now I'm being spineless. My daughter needs me and I am being of no help to her and help her through the mourning process. It became later and later.

I started to get hungry, and I'm sure Carol is, too, so I got up. I looked at Carol who was fast asleep. She is so beautiful, and looks like her father so much.

I left the bedroom very quietly. Hm, the rest of the happy Cullen family isn't back yet. That means no questions. I can't stand mom too much. She and dad always had it made, sponging off of Carlisle. He actually made the money. They spent and spent money of his. Never had to build up a life. I hate that.

I went downstairs and looked at how foggy it is. It's really thick looking. Fog doesn't look like that, it looks more like smoke. What smells funny? I must have burnt something.

I went over to the never usually used stove. I wasn't cooking anything either. Oh, my gosh! The house! I ran upstairs and sure enough, fire.

"Carol, I gotta get Carol!" I yelled to myself.

"Carol, Carol! Sweetie, where are you?!" I desperately yelled. She wasn't in the bedroom. Not in the bathroom. Not in Carlisle's study.

"Mommy!" Carol coughed out.

I tried to figure out where her voice was coming from. Mom and Dad's room!

I ran into their bedroom and sure enough, Carol was sitting on the bed holding on to the rose shaped iron bed posts.

"Carol! Honey! Don't you ever scare me like that again! Mommy loves you honey, and I can get you out of this." I said, picking her up. I ran out; Carol's head in my chest. The fire started to build and build. It's everywhere. I ran down the too long stairs, and out the door, coughing. Carol and I are alive. That's all that matters to me.

**SPOV**

I looked at the inferno. I never thought in all my years as a wolf, that I, Seth Clearwater, would purposely do harm to a Cullen. But I have no choice under the unbending will of the Alpha.

Renesmee and Carol got out just in time; the house was about to collapse.

I never laid my eyes on a more beautiful thing. But Carol stopped the Earth from spinning.

I think I imprinted.

**CPOV**

The house was scary, but there was these really big wolfies around the house. Mommy got really scared when she saw them. But I love one. And I think he loves me. I might only be free, **(three)** but I know we are meant to be. He's my prince charming.

**A/N How bad was that? At least I updated though. I'm really sorry bout that by the way. It was a while ago so I don't remember. Please review and I'll give you a dancing monkey! Haha =)**


	10. the First Death

**A/N And I know I was gonna keep this updated or whatever but I suck so I didn't. I am sorry but here is the chapter!**

**SPOV**

I wanted to run over to the beautiful creature that is Carol and make sure she was okay, but I don't think Jake would like that too much. I know Carol saw me and wanted to see me but Renesmee saw us, too. She looked so frightened and wanting to see Jake that it was kinda funny and I knew Jake wanted to see her, too.

I decided that I'd have to see Carol later though, because Jake was ordering us to sniff out the Cullens. He wants a war but I only want Carol. I started to run off, but I looked back for some reason. Before my eyes, I saw a chunk of debrees from the house fall.

Right under that was Carol. I howled and ran as fast as I could towards Carol. Renesmee saw this, but her reflexes weren't all that fast. I had about five seconds to save Carol.

I finally got to Carol, and ran into her lightly, pushing her out of the way. I was a little too late to save myself though. The burning debrees landed on me and I yelped in pain. Carol screamed and cried as she watched me burn. Jake and the pack howled and hollered and cried, but it helped nothing. I tried to save my love, and I just ended up killing myself. Funny how things happen that way. Carol came over to me and touched my face, which was not burning, and cried.

"Prince charming, I don't even know your name! We were 'possed to live forever and be happy! Why you cryin'?" She said, tears streaming down her face.

I wanted to respond to her so bad, so I tried to change back. It worked, but you could tell the fire was messing up my body a lot faster.

"My name is Seth, Carol, and I am so sorry. Please don't cry. I love you." I coughed out. Who knew burning to death would hurt so much? I certainly didn't.

Hopefully it'll be over soon though. I don't really think I can stand the pain anymore. It's wicked bad. Leah changed back and ran over to me, sobbing her ass off.

"Seth I can't believe you imprinted than saved Carol and now you're dying?! Oh little brother I love you so much!" She sobbed. Wow. Never saw that coming. I also didn't expect dying or imprinting either so…

Sam and all them came over to me and were all saying crap but I really could only pay attention to Carol. I loved her and died for her.

Jake didn't say anything though. I looked over at him and he just looked… like he was happy? Like he knew this would happen but didn't say anything? I don't know. I looked a Carol one last time, saying "I love you," and slipped away.

**JPOV**

The first death.

**A/N I knew that was really short and all but it wasn't that bad, right? Review please and you'll get a crossword puzzle booklet! ;]**


End file.
